


Safe & Sound

by raventhewritingdesk



Series: Hamilton Inspirational Playlist [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamburrger Feelings AU. Based on a song: Safe & Sound by The Civil Wars and Taylor Swift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song. All work mine except the song lyrics.

     Alexander Hamilton had a problem with nightmares. During the few nights a week when he stayed with Aaron, it was a fifty-fifty chance that he would wake up around 4 in the morning in a cold sweat and tears running down his face. During those times Aaron tried his best to soothe him but sometimes the only thing that actually helped was crying it out until he had nothing left to cry about.

  
     One particular night, Aaron had begged Alexander to get some sleep. He had been working hard on their law school studies and Aaron knew he hadn’t had a good nights sleep in at least a fortnight.

  
     “Please Alexander. It’s getting late and I know you haven’t been sleeping well. Can you please leave your work until tomorrow.” Aaron was sitting on the edge of the bed, shirtless, ready for bed.

  
     With one look, Alexander was sold. “Ok, ok. I’ll try and get some sleep but I’m not sure if I’m going to get any. I’ve got too many thoughts in my head right now.”

  
     Aaron got up and crossed the room. He pressed his lips to Alexander’s ears. “Just try little boy.”

  
     Alex blushed and nodded, “Yes sir.” Sometimes Aaron wasn’t sure if he said these things humorously or not, but regardless it set him at ease. Alex climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist. For someone who had begged to stay up and finish working, he fell asleep in seconds.

  
     Aaron slept soundly for almost six hours but when the sun was just touching the horizon, Alexander started shaking. At first, Aaron didn’t wake up to it. Alexander’s face was starting to sweat and only when his shirt was soaked through did Aaron wake. He woke up to see Alexander’s muscles shaking from whatever nightmare he was having. That’s when he started to scream.

  
     “Alexander! Please wake up!”

  
     “I can’t die!”

  
     “Alexander!” Aaron shook his shoulders hard and watched his eyes open slightly and his eyes focus on his face.

  
     “Aaron?” Alex’s voice was hoarse from screaming and it was still shaky. “What’s wrong?”

  
     “You were having a nightmare, Alex. It’s going to be ok.” Aaron tried to move around him to make them both more comfortable, but Alex started to shake again.

  
     “No Aaron, don’t leave please.”

  
     “I’m not leaving sweetie. I’m not going anywhere. Just try to relax.”

  
     “I can’t Aaron. I keep seeing them.” Alex’s voice was low and haunted. Aaron had never heard him this frightened before.

  
     “See what honey?”

  
     Alex waited several seconds before answering. “The faces of the men I killed.”

  
     Aaron didn’t say anything but hugged Alexander to him tighter. He’d gone through his own phase of seeing his own faces and he knew exactly what those nightmares could be like. “Just focus on breathing. In and out, my love.”

  
     It took several minutes of trying until Alexander gave up, “Aaron, it’s not working.” He waited again, “Can you sing to me again?”

  
     Aaron sighed, “Of course Alexander. Anything for you.”

  
    “Thank you.”

  
     Aaron pretty much hated singing. But for Alexander he would do anything especially while he was like this.

“Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You’ll be all right; no one can hurt you now.                                                                                                                               Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound.

Don't you dare look through your window darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on, hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be all right, no one can hurt you know  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound…"

      By the time Aaron looked back down at Alexander, his face was smooth and relaxed. Aaron leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead before slipping into a silent sleep himself.


End file.
